1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improved fastening members for securely retaining power contacts thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Power connectors have been widely applied in different electronic fields. A power connector usually includes inner and outer layers of contacts which act respectively as the positive and the negative poles of a power supply. The power connector provides work voltage for the electronic components via the positive and the negative poles. A conventional power connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of power contacts for power transmission and a plurality of signal contacts for signal transmission. The power contacts are capable of serving as the contacts for the positive and the negative poles. However, since the power contacts usually have a high profile rate, therefore it is often for the power contacts to face heavy insertion and withdrawal force. Thus, if the power contacts are not fixed securely in the insulative housing, they will be easily damaged or loosen from the housing.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector for securely retaining power contacts therein.